


Сircles of a hell

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All circles of hell was now his life ...</p>
<p>Всеми кругами ада стала теперь его жизнь…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сircles of a hell

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод зарисовки, встреченной на Тумблере в рамках Marveyweek. Посмотреть оригинал можно здесь:   
> http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/137695163711/dog-day-afternoon-a-marvey-ficlet-pg

***

         Всеми кругами ада стала теперь его жизнь… Арест, предъявление обвинения, отказ от предложенной сделки… суд… Казалось, хуже уже быть не может… Но когда Харви сел рядом с ним на скамью подсудимых – мытарства предыдущих недель перестали что-то значить. Больше всего убивало его молчание… и полный презрения взгляд, адресованный обвинителю в момент его заключительной речи… Харви Спектер проиграл… Судья, как выяснилось, не входил в число поклонников их фирмы, поэтому наложил резолюцию _с наслаждением_  на все требования обвинения, добавив еще и от себя. Так они и оказались в _зоне повышенного комфорта_   исправительного учреждения Аттика.

         Девять кругов… всего девять кругов Ада было у Данте, Майк это помнит. Лучше бы он прошел их все, чем существовать здесь день за днем. Именно – существование, никак иначе это назвать нельзя… сроки подачи первой апелляции установили очень жестко – не раньше, чем через полгода, а это сто восемьдесят два гребанных дня!

\- Эй… - присев рядом, Харви с нескрываемой тревогой оглядывает его, - Как ты?

\- Нормально… - стараясь особо не двигаться, Майк медленно кивает, заставляя себя улыбнуться, добавляет, - все хорошо, правда…  

\- Врешь! – взгляд Харви темнеет, - кто и за что?

\- Думаешь, я скажу тебе? – ощетинивается Майк, - чтобы ты снова попал в карцер? Оно мне надо!

Попытавшись встать, он неудачно оступается, кровь мгновенно отливает от лица, а темные круги под глазами становятся похожими на жуткие провалы. Успев ухватиться за край стола, Майк мучительно пережидает внезапно настигшую боль, чертыхаясь вполголоса. Харви старательно отводит взгляд, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек – нельзя… нельзя! Позволять себе проявлять заботу о нем это то же самое, что прицепить мишень ему на задницу, ну и себе на лоб заодно. Уже дважды Харви довелось доказывать _свое_ право… Майк знает только об одном… из-за чего, собственно Харви и попал в карцер. А второй раз… поэтому он вернулся в общую зону только месяц спустя. Вернулся к тому, чего всеми силами старается не замечать… надо сказать – ему это плохо удается.

\- Харви… - резкое предостережение в голосе Майка помогает сосредоточиться и сдержать рвущуюся наружу ярость и бессильную злость. – Пожалуйста… не нужно. Я справлюсь… я должен.

\- Должен… - усмешка мелькает в глазах старшего, - хорошая установка… правильная. Только ты в нее сам не веришь!

\- Нас не просто прижали к стене, Харви, - без привычного воодушевления отзывается Майк, - нас по ней размазали и пригвоздили, для верности. Единственное, что мы сейчас можем – заставить себя играть по предложенным правилам… - прижав ладонь к лицу, он смотрит сквозь пальцы, - и я не зна… - словно поперхнувшись словами, Майк замолкает, старательно глядя мимо, выдохнув, начинает снова, - не знаю, как долго еще смогу…

\- Майк…- прервав его, Харви опускает руку ему на плечо на какие-то короткие мгновения… больше – нельзя. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы почувствовать… его горе-помощник всегда отличался еще юношеской стройностью и легкостью, теперь же под пальцами Харви стянутые напряжением мышцы и проступающий сквозь них скелет. – Я придумаю, как нам отсюда выбраться, обещаю…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - на полном серьезе кивает тот, мимолетно усмехнувшись, - Харви Спектер и из тупика найдет выход…

\- Вход, - почти как прежде вдруг улыбается Харви в ответ, - из тупика нет выхода, но, прежде всего – в него всегда можно войти.

\- Боже, как я хочу… - под его пристальным взглядом Майк замолкает, - прости… нельзя, я помню…   

Сделав глубокий вдох, Харви медленно качает головой, так и не отпуская его взгляд, повторяет его же слова, - не нужно… Майк… - намеренно отступая, - пожалуйста…

\- Да… - выдыхает тот, судорожно сглатывая и пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на него, - Черт! – с чувством произносит он, вызывая тихий смех у обоих, - боже… Что за…  Черт!

\- Знаю… - Харви прикрывает глаза, выравнивая дыхание и восстанавливая самоконтроль. – Мы это переживем…

Майк осторожно кивает, стараясь не делать резких движений, забирает поднос со стола, направляется к окошку раздачи. Харви следит за ним все с той же плохо скрываемой тревогой – он изменился… еще не сломался, но очень близок к тому. Что-то нужно предпринимать и срочно… пока не стало слишком поздно… _Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили_ …


End file.
